


Too Much Of A Man (To Be Tied Down)

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Drabble, M/M, Sadness, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: The morning after.....





	Too Much Of A Man (To Be Tied Down)

Hutch felt the bed move as Starsky got up. He must have thought Hutch was still sleeping because he tried to dress as quietly as possible. “He's going to leave me, and I can't stop him. I guess he really is too much of a man to be tied down.....” These thoughts passed quickly through Hutch's mind, making him so sad. He continued to pretend to be asleep.

It w all Hutch could do to keep from calling out to Starsk to stick around. He wanted his partner so much, and that scared Hutch because they'd only been together the one time. It hurt like Hell but it was worth it because Starsky had given Hutch more love in the time Fate had allotted them than he ever could find on his own.

Hutch's heart was pounding, and when Starsky opened the door, Hutch never knew a turning doorknob could make such world-shaking kinds of sound. When the door closed, Hutch heard Starsk head to the living room, and the tears he'd been holding back began to fall. He reached for Starsky's pillow and cried himself to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Hutch felt a familiar touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find Starsky gazing down at him, eyes full of love.....

“Starsk?”

“What is it, babe?”

“I thought you left......”

“I did..... I had a few things to take care of, and I came back …...”

“Why did you come back?”

“Because I really want to be with you, and I want it to be all the way.....”

“Do you mean that, Starsk?”

“With everything in me, babe.....”

THE END


End file.
